How To Treat Your Girlfr Er Boyfriend Right
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi zoroxsanji.just a drabble about Sanji’s antic to deal with his own little problem between his relationship with Zoro.because sometimes he just need to get a way for quickly adapted to something new.a one-shot drabble.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** HOW TO TREAT YOUR GIRLFR… ER… BOYFRIEND RIGHT

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING:** ZoroxSanji

**WARNING:** PG-13

**NOTES:** Sanji's antic to deal with his own little problem between his relationship with Zoro. And thank you for kakairupowns-swan for the beta. Thank you.

Roronoa Zoro was very happy that day. You could hear his barking laugh anywhere on the Sunny, instead of his usual grumpy replies. He'd even been enjoying his time, spending it joking around with the sharpshooter and his captain, instead of taking a nap like he usually did.

"Ne, Robin… don't you think Zoro looks happy today? I wonder what happened to him…" Nami asked their historian curiously, as the older woman absorbed herself in another book.

Robin closed her book and smiled her knowing smile, and answered, "Indeed, Navigator-san. I believe that Swordsman-san looks rather happy today because today is supposed to be his first date with Cook-san. You know how hard he tried to get this opportunity to spend time with Cook-san, besides just having sex."

Nami gasped at Robin's bluntness. "Oh! I see… so that's why Sanji-kun borrowed some money from me this morning besides the regular grocery money. Well, now I definitely wonder what kind of gift he bought Zoro…"

In response, Robin's smile widened slightly. "Well, don't we all, Navigator-san?"...

That night, after everyone else was asleep, Zoro and Sanji were just starting their first date in the galley. The cook actually decorated the galley's wooden table with some white candles and an already opened expensive _romanu conty_ wine. There was also a white lace tablecloth thrown over the table.

The night was peacefully perfect with the moon shining through the galley porthole. This was just like having Sanji's dream of someday having a date with a beautiful lady come true.

_Except for one thing. But that's a problem easily fixed, anyways…_ the cook reached for a red bag with a famous brand written on it.

"I want you to try this, Marimo. Consider this as my first gift to you. I want you to take good care of it like it was your haramaki, okay?" Sanji put the bag in front of Zoro's face.

Zoro was rather surprised at the gift. He'd never guessed that Sanji would spend any money on him; he wasn't a lady, after all.

"Che, thanks cook. You shouldn't bother yourself, you know…" he muttered his thanks rather grumpily, but there was a slight red tint on his cheeks. Deep inside his heart, he vowed to someday give the cook a gift as well.

_Hell, I might even cut into my booze fund to buy something expensive, like he usually likes…_ Zoro's thoughts wandered.

"Okay, now you can give it a try shitty-swordsman. I want to see how it looks on you," Sanji's voice brought him back to the conversation.

He took a peek inside the bag and reached a hand in to bring out a very soft veil with a colorful pattern on it. He could see that there was a brand name sewn into the material: _Hawa House of Fashion, Made in Arabasta. 100 lace._

Zoro's mind processed this new information and he quickly became irritated. "Cook! This is for a woman! I don't want to wear it!" he suddenly jumped out of his seat and shouted his refusal.

Sanji, though, didn't stir. "Baka-Marimo, it's not for a woman. It doesn't say it's for women on the tag, does it? I bought you this so that you can wear it whenever we go on a date off of the ship to cover up your hair. See, I don't want my favorite Marimo being mocked by everyone just because his hair is slightly different from everyone else. It would hurt my feelings as your lover, you know…" he explained while carefully placing the veil on the swordsman's green hair.

Zoro went silent during the explanation. Then he sighed, "'...Kay, fine. I'll wear it, shitty-cook. I guess you're the only one allowed to mock me about my hair, huh?" he smirked at Sanji's face as he tilted his head towards Sanji, who was standing behind him.

Sanji pulled his almost spent cigarette from his mouth, grinning, while he tilted his own head down to meet Zoro's lips, sharing a kiss with him.

"That's my boy, Zoro-kun…" he said.

They actually had a very nice moment afterwards, just like the perfect first date … Plus three rounds of not-so-nice, hot, rough sex.

But hey, Sanji wasn't complaining. Besides, his plan was a partial success, anyways.

His grin widened.

He really didn't have the heart to tell the Marimo that he didn't actually have a problem with other people mocking Zoro because of his hair.

He bought the veil for another reason entirely.

He didn't want to admit that he actually didn't really know what to do on a date with another man, instead of a woman like in his dreams.

He bought it to help him be romantic with Zoro. At least, he can pretend that the swordsman is a woman when he is wearing the veil…...


End file.
